Fairy tail mixture of stories
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: Basicly I'm making the chapters different stories, for example the first chapter is jerza on a date, the next could be gruvia admitting there feelings or nalu getting married,
1. Chapter 1

Jerza-first date.

* * *

One day erza, Lucy and levy was out shopping, erza was in need for a new outfit, finally to everyone's surprise jellal asked her out.

"Erza what do you think about this dress?" Asked Lucy snowing beautiful dark blue dress.

"Let me try iit on" erza replied, Lucy handed the dress to her and erza changed into it, as she looks into the mirror she nods in approval.

"Perfect" erza smiled.

She changed into her normal clothes and then bought the dress, Lucy had to go while levy and erza walked to fairy heels. When getting to there home erza and levy saw Mirajane, Mira dragged erza into Mira's room.

"I'm gonna help with your make-up" Mira smiled evily.

"Mira, levy Im able to manage" erza said seeing both of them smile and laugh evily.

But no wasn't an awnser Mira and levy would take, so after finishing in the bath and getting changed, levy and Mira did her make-up hair, nails and all sorts, erza wasn't give no say.

When finished erza was finally given a mirror, her hair was tied in a pony tail, the band being blue light blue, she had black heels and a red necklese on her neck, her lips was token over by red lipstick and she was now ready.

* * *

With jellal meldy and cobra was torturing him, they wouldn't let him get ready by himself, they kept making shore the outfit was clean, they chose the outfit and now there trying to tell him out to act.

"Guys really I can do this" said jellal.

"Really? I'd be surprised even if you managed to kiss her, that's your problem you won't let go of the frickin past, tonight is about making her happy, its no longer about your pasts together jellal" said cobra looking for the best tie.

Jellal was now in a suit, black trousers, a white shirt, a red tie and black blazer, he then rang a cab.

"Hello I need a cab to fairy heels in magnolia" said jellal, awhile later the cab picked him up, then he picked her up and they got into the cab which was going to a restUrant.

"You look beautiful" jellal admitted erza slightly blushed then smiled.

"Your not looking bad either jellal" erza said.

When getting there jellal paid the driver and they entrred .

"Bonjor how may I help you?" Asked the worker.

"We've booked a table under the name erza" erza said.

"This way" replied the waiter, he showed them to there seats, once they settled down the waiter handed them both menus, "take your time" he said.

They both disgusted it and agreed on a Sunday roast, thank god it was Sunday.

"Excellent what about drinks?" He askrd.

"I'll get a coke" erza said politely, "I'll have a glass of water" jellal said.

The waiter wrote everything down and went.

"What have you been up to" asked jellal

"Not much same as always, what about you?" Erza replied.

"Pretty much the same as your anwser, the same as always, although i did meet meldy's dark side" jellal admitted.

They kept the conversation going until there dinner was given to them, they ate in silence when finished they left after jellal paid.

They walked down the darkish street until they reached a forest.

"Where are we going?" Erza asked curiously, he just smirked and carried on walking.

"Jellal don't make me repeat myself" erza said not in a threatening way but more like a playful way.

"Be patiet miss Scarlet" he replied giving her a sweet smile that acturly made her cheeks go bright red.

They walked a dwalked until they reached the secret place it was beautiful, there was a long waterfall, roses was pretty much everywhere and what made it even more special was the sun was beginning to set.

Shocked, era starred unable to imagine how jellal found a place lime this, she smiled at him and the next thing that happens there lips are connected.

* * *

That's it guys these are the main ships

Jerza

Gruvia

Nalu

Zervis

If you prefer something different like nali then depending on what it is I'll add a chapter of it, I do not mind, also comment what you think I should do peace👊👊


	2. Chapter 2: 2 privet schools one head

2 privet school's part one, second part will be out very soon

* * *

Lucy was with her best friend Levy, they was walking to the library like they did every day before school, at break, at lunch and after school, they both loved to read, but Lucy preferred writing even though she would never admit it, Levy on the other hand loved reading and wasn't to keen on writing, she was the smartest girl in her hole school.

Levy and Lucy goes to a girls school called Fairy Academy school, its a school for girls where they learn everything that a lady should learn like dance, but they never did PE, they also did not see Dance as a PE lesson, there was a boys school opposite there school, it has the same head teacher as the girls school but they only did lessons like fighting skills, army training, they say the boy school has a hidden secret but the girls was not interested considering they had never meet the boys, but one Assembly changed the school for the best but most people may see it as the worst.

"Lu-Chan is it true there's meant to be a really important assembly today?" levy asked.

"that's what my tutor said, didn't your tutor tell you?" asked Lucy.

"No" levy replied.

they reached the library, surprisingly the librarian was not there.

"miss Aries! are you in here?" asked Lucy.

"no she isn't, she's off sick" replied a woman's voice.

"miss vermilion, why are you here?" asked Levy, miss vermilion or to be more clear Mavis Vermilion, was the head teacher of both schools, fairy Academy and fairy high.

"miss Aries tells me you two are loyal students is that correct?" she asked.

"yes, is something wrong?" Lucy replied.

"not really, i assume you have heard of the Assembly, as you are both steal a little new to the school you wouldn't know this school has not had a assembly for a very long time, this assembly was pretty much big news, everyone in this school at lesson one will not attend lesson, they will go to the hall, i want you two to make sure no one tries to do anything stupid in the Assembly because not only will the girls be in the assembly, the boys will be joining, only you two and another two boys know this, keep it that way, you will meet the 2 boys when tutor starts, so come with me and wait in my office while i get the boys" miss vermilion said.

"no way the boys are joining, will teachers from the boys school be coming?" asked Lucy.

"yes, every teacher and student will be in the Assembly" she replied.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other surprised but then nodded, "we will do it" they both said at the same time.

Miss vermilion smiled and took them to her office, she then left to go to the reception to get the boys, after about 10 minutes the bell for the beginning of tutor went, miss vermilion and two boys walked in, Levy and Lucy looked up from there books, (yes they was reading Again) Lucy dropped her book, ran up to one of the boys and embraced him in a big hug.

"natsu!" she yelled happily and exited.

"no way, lucy?" he asked surprised.

"yea, its been forever i haven't seen you since we was 5" Lucy said happily.

"you know each other?" the other male said.

"yea, gajeel this is my old best friend Lucy Heartfelia, Lucy my friend Gajeel" said natsu.

"nice to meet ya Gajeel, over there is my bestie Levy" said Lucy.

levy just went back to reading her book not caring about anything but her book.

"shes shy" Lucy said.

"okay people that's enough hugging, please sit down" miss vermilion said, Lucy blushed letting Natsu go.

"sorry" she said with an embarrassed smile.

everyone sat down, Lucy next to levy together opposite them Gajeel and natsu, miss vermilion looked at everyone and noticed someone (levy) was steal reading.

"levy" said miss vermilion.

"huh? oh sorry miss" levy said putting her book in her bag.

"good, alright for those who do not know me which should be none of you, i am miss vermilion head teacher of both schools" said miss vermilion.

"no sweat my bro was right the head teacher is nothing like a head teacher" said natsu.

"excuse me?" she said annoyed.

"what? my brother only said you was to sweet and small to be a head, i agree" natsu said.

"oh is that so, i am not to small to give you a month detention, your brother may join you as well" miss vermilion.

"he can't hes a teacher of the boys school" said natsu smirking.

"don't get smart with me mister, who is your brother?" asked miss vermilion.

"i wonder" natsu said.

"salamander stop messing around like an ass hole, just tell the girl, or don't start talking about something completely out of topic" Gajeel said pissed.

"no swearing" miss vermilion said.

levy seemed to giggle at the boys childish behavior, lucy had noticed.

"alright students introduce yourselves" ordered miss vermilion.

"Gajeel redfox" gajeel said

"yo lady's i'm natsu dragneel" natsu said.

"i am Lucy heartfelia" lucy said

"levy mcgarden" levy said simply.

"good now then i have called you four because i need four people who can calm everyone down, i am sure some people may be angry with the assembly and go mad so i will need you four to calm them down" said miss vermilion

"understood" the four of them said.

after 20 minutes they went to the hall it had lots of chairs, the four students sat on the front row of chairs, girls on the left and boys on the right, the girls started coming in, confused on seeing the two boys but they continued to there chairs, the student head girl came in and stood at the front, but to everyone's shock the boys came in and took there seats.

"eh sir whats going on?" the head girl, erza asked to the deputy head for the girls school mister dreyer.

"i am not sure, just do what you would usually do" mr dreyer said.

"okay, good morning students, i am head girl Erza scarlet, this assembly will be run by head teacher miss vermilion, firstly i shall read the rules for the new people joining us for this assembly, number one no fighting no swearing and definitely no being disgusting. number two all phones must be off, number three no mocking any teachers, number four..." before she could continue gajeel said, "oh shut up and get on with it girly"

erza glared and grabbed his ear and forced him to stand infront of the hole school, "i am sorry did you say something?" asked erza, unlike all the other girls, erza trainned and enjoyedd fighting, her mother was a very brilliant fighter and so was she.

"awch let go!" he ordered, erza got harder.

"number four be quiet, number five have some respect for those who are talking" erza said then forced him to sit down, everyone shock in fear.

"now stand up for head teacher miss vermilion, welcome to the girls school boys" erza smirked then everyone stood up, mavis walked down the middle, "shes the head?" some boys wispered, mavis was pretty much always in the girls school, there deputy head sir zeref dragneel took charge when she wasn't there, mr dreyer did not like sir dragneel because he was able to persuade mavis to make it a separate school, makarov liked mix schools but zeref did not.

"as most of you know we would not usually do this, girls and boys have never been mixed in this school, however me, sir leo and mr dreyer was in a meeting last night, four boys and four girls will be chosen, those eight students will attend all there lessons together, 2 teachers from the boys school will be coming with the boys when there in this school and when the girls go to the boys school 2 teachers from this school will go with the girls to the boys school, if things are better then what they are now then we will join the schools together" said mavis, in the boys school they use sir or mame for the teachers not miss or mr

"tha's stupid! we have never been mixed before so why now?" asked a student.

"this trial will go on for a month, deputy heads please come up" mavis ordered ingoring the students question.

zeref and makarov came up, "i have the girls list when i say your name stand up, Lucy heartfelia, a smart and good writer" said makarov as lucy stood up, "Levy Mcgarden smartest student loves reading, Erza Scartlet student president and strongest woman in the girls school and finally a new transferred student Juvia Lockster" said makarov, all four girls was standing, juvia was the only one at the back.

"boys do the same thing the girls did, note i did not chose and personlly i do not think you four will enjoy it, gray fullbuster, gajeel redfox, natsu draneel and jellal fernandes" said zeref, "oh for fuck sake" said natsu, erza glared at him, "watch your language unless you want to be beaten up by a girl" zeref ordered, "have some faith in me, scarlet only wishes she can beat me" natsu said, lucy and levy had to hold erza back from killing natsu.

"everyone please calm down, sir dragneel talk like a teacher with the students including your brother, this is school not a playground, you eight students will receive a new timetable, when there's a lesson in the girl school i expect the girls to show the boys where to go, same thing with the boys" said mavis, "do we have to do it?" asked gajeel not being bothered, "yes" mavis replied.

"so miss vermilion who are the four teachers?" asked gray.

"good question, i have chose these teachers personally because i trust them and i want them to see how it goes, with the girls miss mira strauss and mr laxus dreyer from the boys side sir zeref and mame kagura" said mavis.

"why us four?" they all said at once.

"just do as your told, your first lesson is Dance" said mavis giving everyone a time table.

"drama, food technology, dance, swordsmanship and running? this is a fu...messed up timetable" said gajeel noticing erza glaring at him to tell him not to swear.

"yes drama first!" lucy said, drama was a girls lesson, on special acations would the boys be aloud to do drama first.

"where it says dance what type?" asked jellal.

"we have been learning to dance in twos so its likely to be that" erza replied.

"okay everyone sit down, erza please come up and read the meditation" said mavis.

erza stood at the front as everyone sat down.

"this school is a school of loyalty and trust, for everyone to get along and be who they are without trying to impress someone" and so on erza read.

after assembly the eight students and four teachers gavered.

"alright lets make four groups, natsu, lucy and sir dragneel is group one, gray, juvia and mr dreyer (laxus) are group two me, jellal and miss strauss are group three and finally levy, gajeel and mame kagura are group 4 stay in these groups so that we won't all be stuck with each other, lets go to lesson, we have two lessons then break, at break stay in your groups but you do not have to stay with over groups" said erza, they all nodded and went to drama.

"hay levy, what do you think of the boys?" lucy asked, all the girls had there eyes on the new teachers and boys.

"i think there... different" levy said trying to get the nicest word to explain them.

"oh your only saying that, i know secretly you like one of them" said lucy.

"what?!" levy shouted, everyone looked at her confused.

"jeez it was only a joke" lucy said.

"typical lucy, ehh sorry" levy said.

"theres to many teachers in here" complained natsu, "natsu level one" said the drama teacher, there are four levels, level one a warning, level two warning two level three 30 minute detention level four 1 hour detention and you get moved to a different class

"ohh nooo its the end of the world" gajeel said sarcastically, "leval one gajeel" said the teacher, "sexist!" gajeel said, "leval two" the teacher said.

"oh but were only having a bit of fun" said natsu.

"well stop were doing drama not messing around, i don't know what your like in your other school, but you must respect this one" said the drama teache.

"there wonderful students in the boy school, i guess putting boys with girls won't be such a good idea" said zeref.

"but onii-chan then i can't mess around and annoy anyone" said natsu, but then the three of the came out with laughter.

"please sir dragneel do not encourage them to act like children" said the teacher.

"don't be so mean meanie, i am a child!" said natsu.

"level three" said drama teacher.

"sorry" natsu smiled.

after the bell they went to there next lesson, on there way erza read the rules to natsu and gajeel 3 times which annoyed them, in there next lessons they had to work in groups, group one and two without the teachers worked together and the same with group three and four, after the lesson at break there was a problem the boys wanted to go to there school for break.

"fine you may go if you come back 5 minutes early before the bell goes" said erza.

"thanks" said the students, the boys and the boys school teachers went to there school when the bell went they steal was not there.

"were gonna be late.." lucy complained.

"i'll wait here you guys go" said erza.

"and juvia will stay with erza" said juvia.

"are you sure?" asked levy.

"yes" erza and juvia both said.

everyone but erza and juvia went to lessons.

"so juvia, what do you think about the boys" asked erza.

"juvia thinks there nice people on the inside but gray seems like a angle, gray-sama is amazing, juvia thinks she is in love with gray-sama, what about you" said juvia.

"There annoying" erza replied coldly.

After 10 minutes they arrived, erza beat the students up and forced them to class.

"Your late" the dance teacher said.

"I'm sorry miss, I had to wait for these idiots, what was you even doing!" Erza yelled at the boys, natsu hid a football.

"Whatever everyone get into twos and begin a dance" said the teacher.

At lunch the girls forced the boys and the 4 teachers to go to the library, miss Aries might not be here but with erzas permission they could go in, after lunch they had 2 lessons in the boys school, lucy, levy and juvia was exhausted erza didn't break a sweat.

After school Lucy, levy, natsu and gajeel decided to hang out.

"So what do you do after school?" Natsu asked lucy.

"I go to the library" replied Lucy.

"Boring, come on you need to be more fun and naughty" said natsu, gajesl grinned.

They put blindfolds on the girls, "were gonna take you somewhere first I need to tell my brother I'll be home later, wait here for me" said natsu.

After natsu had spoken to his brother, him and gajeel took levy and Lucy to the cinema, "why Are we here?" Asked levy as the blindfold was token off of her"you'll see, first we need to get into the lift without being seen then get to top floor, then we will watch a movie" said gajeel, "okay but where's the boys tickets?" asked Lucy, "that's the fun part when getting caught sneaking into a movie" said natsu, "sickos" said levy, "come on give it a try" said natsu, "fine" Lucy replied.

they sneaked in and sat in the cinema, Lucy had her eyes locked on levy though natsu was sitting next to Lucy, "natsu look at them" I ordered.

"yes what about them" asked natsu.

"they seem happy and safe with each other, I have a plan, me and you could set them up by the end of the month if there dating levy can control him and if you guys are good then the schools with be mixed" said Lucy.

"why should I let the schools be mixed?" natsu asked.

"one you won't have to do just hours of training, two you can then annoy your brother, three then we can stay in our gang, I remember the day you and I meet, so what do you say" asked Lucy.

"its a deal, plan 1 get gajeel and levy together" said natsu.

"let's use there code name, gale" said natsu.

"excuse me, I watch the CCTV cameras and I couldn't help but notice you kids sneaking In here" said a security guard.

natsu smiled, "run!" he shouted, the four of them began running out as the guards chased them, when they got out the guards stopped and went back to there job.

after awhile they all went home.

that's the end of part one, part two should be out soon


	3. Note 1

Should I continue this story? I feel like its awful then again I think most my work is.


	4. NoteN 2

Hello guys do you think I should continue?

Be completely honest.

And if so does anyone have any ideas.


End file.
